


Cat and Mouse

by youngvolgaynoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat boy!Suga is a tease and finally gets Daichi to cave to his will after years of frustration, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, So much sin everywhere save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvolgaynoes/pseuds/youngvolgaynoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara knew exactly what it took to push Daichi's buttons, tempting him with dirty words and revealing clothing, tormenting him whenever the opportunity struck. Daichi's willpower tapered and Suga grasped his long awaited chance. It was a purrfect night, to say the least (not even sorry for the pun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So this is my first fic, and I kinda just slapped ideas together to form this incoherent.. .,. thing., ,. and then got impatient with my writing/editing and decided to publish it. So... sorry about that, lol. ((Yikes, I am a Mess))
> 
> Based on a cat boy roleplay I am doing with a certain Sugawara RPer, haha. 
> 
> Said Sugawara was the source of dialogue for most of what cat boy!Suga said, so! Props to you, my Dirty Dude. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ;u;

Up until recently, Daichi had vehemently denied his feelings for Sugawara, the cat boy his family had taken in when they were both young and who he had immediately gotten close to. They were basically inseparable: Sugawara always strayed away from socializing with other cats his age, instead choosing to accompany Daichi to the movies or the park, mostly settling for snuggling up together on the couch or on Daichi’s bed and watching movies. 

As they grew up together, Sugawara had turned into quite the flirt: it was no secret he was attracted to Daichi, but Daichi didn’t want to take advantage of the only person his age that Suga knew. But Sugawara was persistent, and Daichi’s resolve was weak. 

Sugawara knew exactly how to push Daichi’s buttons, and so he worked aimlessly to perfect his schemes; however the same was to be said of Daichi, who teased Suga right back only to let him down hard. A kind of cat-and-mouse game ensued between the two, and as much as he wanted to give in, Daichi refused to lose. High school was rough, needless to say.

Daichi moved into an apartment out of town his freshman year of college, bringing with him the flirtatious deviant Sugawara. It wasn’t uncommon for Suga to mosey around Daichi’s room scantily clad, whispering dirty words into his ear to test his willpower, but this time his parents weren’t there as a potential threat endangering Sugawara’s motifs. A couple hours in, Daichi knew he was screwed.

One night, Daichi found himself in a haze after he had a particularly long day of essay writing and equation solving, cursing himself for being such a dirty, dirty procrastinator. When his head hit the pillow at 2:30 something, his eyes were already fluttering shut when Sugawara crawled up next to him, nuzzling his neck and whispering into his ear.

“Daichi, Daichi pay attention to me,” he whined, pawing at his chest. Daichi rolled over, arm covering his eyes as he attempted to ignore the needy cat boy. Annoyed, Sugawara scratched Daichi’s arm gently with one of his nails.

Daichi peeped at him for a second over his shoulder before shoving his head under his pillow, a very muffled "not now, Suga, I have to be awake in 5 hours" escaping from underneath the lump of material. Suga was very warm and cozy and Daichi just wanted to snuggle up to him and sleep.

“You owe me a kiss, Daichi. Give it to me, or else I’ll try and suck your dick.” Sugawara had changed the password on Daichi’s laptop earlier that day, and only after a fuming Daichi (who was backed up on homework due the next day) had not so smartly agreed to a kiss in his rage had Sugawara typed it in for him. Granted, he probably lost access to one of his only forms of entertainment while Daichi was gone during the day, but it had given Suga the opportunity to finally make some progress in his quest to get in Daichi’s pants. 

Daichi sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, muttering a nearly inaudible "lay down with me." At that, Sugawara moved from his position next to Daichi to on top of him, straddling his butt to catch his attention.

“I’m already here,” Sugawara grumbled, pawing at the hem of Daichi’s shirt, causing it to ride up and reveal the small of his back. Daichi wiggled his butt to try and sway Suga off, to no avail. He refused to give up an inch, instead pressing himself firmly down against his back, enjoying the sensation of Daichi’s movements. 

“Daichiiii. Open your mouth.” 

He was so tired, Daichi had difficulty processing what Sugawara said. Honestly, he couldn’t even remember what Suga had said five seconds ago, or when he had gotten on top of him. A very sleepy and confused Daichi rolled onto his back from underneath Sugawara and put his head back on his pillow with a grunt. He moved his arm back over one eye, peeping up at Suga with the other.

"What?" Daichi yawned immediately after his question, rubbing his eye greedily.

"I'm giving you a kiss." Sugawara closed the distance between their faces, straddling his hips tighter to eliminate any opportunity for Daichi to escape. "I want to taste you." 

Daichi’s heart stopped, Suga’s lewdness washing over him in a wave of heat that resonated in his cheeks. He prepared to deny Suga, yet again, when his memory was refreshed by the whole laptop incident, stopping him from even opening his mouth to speak.

"Wha- oh. Right... Okay. That was really fucking cheesy, by the way," he sleepily smirked at Suga, too worn out to put up a fight. Daichi was a man of his word, after all- what was one peck on the lips? It would all be forgotten in the morning, along with the proliferating urge to let bygones be bygones and pin Suga down and pound him into the mattress. 

Suga had begged him, demanded, even, for more affection ranging from a kiss to sex for so long now, that in his current hazy mind, Daichi decided to just roll with the punches. It’s not like Daichi hadn’t thought about kissing Suga before, about what those pretty pink lips might be capable of. It might be nice to finally know what it’s like...

Sugawara leaned in, closing the remaining gap between their faces, and gently kissed Daichi on the mouth. He tentatively shoved his tongue in Daichi’s mouth, a little too soon and a little too eagerly. Daichi’s eyes flew open in surprise: he had only expected a chaste kiss. Upon noticing a close-eyed, determined Suga pressed against his face, effectively melting his insides to goo at the cuteness of it, Daichi grinned into his mouth and promptly thought “fuck it,” the last of his resolve exiting through the window.

He kissed Sugawara back, letting him test out his methods before laughing and ending their first attempt. This was probably Suga’s first kiss, since Daichi was the only person Suga chose to hang around.

“Like this, Suga,” Daichi tenderly said, connecting their lips again and gingerly licking at his bottom lip before pushing his tongue gently into Suga’s mouth. Suga met him too eagerly, his tongue clashing against Daichi’s rhythmic pace forcefully. 

It took a couple tries, Daichi patiently guiding Suga through the motions, before Suga picked up on what to do and steadily improved his skills with every passing minute. Daichi swirled his tongue against Suga’s passionately, skillfully, leaving him dizzy and desperate for more. 

Daichi was lost in Sugawara, panting into his mouth, against his lips, his hands caressing Suga’s face as the kiss intensified. He briefly reflected on the countless years he spent avoiding this moment; his stubbornness had only prolonged the inevitable, causing lots of frustration along the way. He’d have to make it up to Suga. 

The kissing lasted what felt like mere moments, but Daichi found himself suddenly wide awake, heat flowing through his veins. Neither Suga nor Daichi were able to come up for air, each sighing exasperatedly into each other’s mouths as they hungrily sought more of the other. Their faces melded together and a flurry of hands ran desperately over clothed bodies, then over bare skin, leaving butterflies and burning-hot trails in their wake. Daichi flipped Suga over and pinned him down against the mattress, pressing his body against him and grinding his hips into Suga's, moaning into his mouth. 

Daichi deepened their kiss, smashing his lips against Suga's with the same fervor of their grinding hips. He kissed Suga's jaw, peppering his neck as he made his way downward. Down, along his collarbone and down his chest, until he was inches above Suga's hardening dick.

“Daichi, ah, Daichi,” Suga gasped, fingers curling into the bedspread. 

Daichi veered his kisses to the side of Suga's abdomen and switched to trailing his tongue down the inside of Suga's thigh. His hands rested on the outsides of Suga’s upper legs as he abruptly jumped over to Suga's neglected thigh and lapped back up this time, Suga's hips bucking upwards in response.

"Patience, my pet," Daichi purred, sucking gently on Suga's blotchy, pink skin, inching back towards his erection. Suga mewled, raking his hands through Daichi's hair between his thighs and pushing greedily downward towards his throbbing dick. 

"Daichi- Daichi, please" Suga panted, overcome with lust and desire, his age-old fantasies finally being played out. 

Daichi clucked his tongue, smirking up at Suga before kissing the head of his dick. Suga watched as his tongue burned a path down the bottom of his shaft, his head falling onto his pillow and his back arching as Daichi's hot mouth took in his length, a loud wail of pleasure escaping his open mouth.

Suga's chest rose erratically with each pass of Daichi's tongue, swirling over his head and his mouth taking every inch of him so perfectly. His hips bucked into Daichi's mouth of their own accord a few times, choking Daichi with each thrust. Even through his surprise, Daichi continued to fuck Suga with his mouth, never once pausing to complain. The vibrations of Daichi's stifled moans made Suga gasp, his chest rising and falling faster and his hands pulling desperately at Daichi's hair as his orgasm neared so soon.

Daichi's hand wandered up and down Suga's thigh, caressing every inch of him while pumping the base of Suga's dick with the other. Daichi moaned around his length, felt Suga's shaking thighs tense at the sensation and heard his high pitched moans erupting through the dark, still room. 

He moaned against Suga's hard cock again before pulling off it completely with a loud pop, causing Sugawara to buck his hips and cry out in exasperation. 

"Daichi, Daichi fuck me, please! I'm so close, please," he wailed, desperation and frustration heavy in his voice.

"Anything for my little kitten," he spoke softly, taking Suga's dick back in his mouth and pressing it to the inside of his cheek. Daichi began the finale that would unravel Suga and send a white-hot eruption down his throat. He bobbed his head rigorously, lewd smacks and pops enveloping the room as his previous careful routine had been abandoned, intent on satisfying his hungry customer.

Daichi's hand and mouth worked together, pumping Suga's length as he screamed out, his legs twitching and hips bucking into Daichi's mouth.

"Daichi, oh fuck Daichi, Daichidaichidaichidaichi," Suga moaned, his cries tapering off into nothingness as his back arched once again and his orgasm rippled through his body, one final, long moan drawing itself out as he climaxed down Daichi's throat. 

Daichi had swallowed Suga's load effortlessly, even going so far as to lick his lips once he pulled his mouth off Suga's softening dick. He smiled up at the cat boy, his heaving chest and unfocused eyes ensuring that he had done his job satisfactorily.

“If only I had bugged you harder,” Sugawara sighed, patting at Daichi’s side of the bed, signaling him over to cuddle. Suga’s limbs were heavy and his breathing was slowly settling back into its normal cadence, a low buzz emanating from his throat with each exhale. 

"My, my. This certainly puts purring into a new perspective," Daichi coyly smiled as he cuddled up to his well-fucked cat boy, pulling him close and kissing his forehead. Even in his current disposition, Sugawara contentedly purred all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi worked hard all day only to find out his essay was postponed, lol. Working hard does reward, kiddos. :>
> 
> Also we’re just going to pretend that Daichi didn’t just get blue balled, lmao! Woops. Maybe next time, my guy. (I am a sorry excuse of a writer)
> 
> Also, for the second time, I hate titles lol
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!! :^)


End file.
